Lucky Bastard
by Supreme SR
Summary: From a man's P.O.V. A spunky, short, white haired boy enters a bar with people picking on him until a gorgeous tall, red haired woman enters, kissing that boy on the spot, right in front of everybody.


**Lucky Bastard**

Everyone, even I, focused our attention towards the entrance when the door burst open, revealing a short kid with dazzling white hair. He glared at the many pairs of eyes that stared at his presence, then walked in, like some big tough guy. He sat at a nearby stool at the bar table.

Right beside me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him hunched over, maybe making him look all that older since he was a small-fry. He was a kid in an adult's place for God's sake.

The _lil'_ squirt.

I tried ignoring him by slightly turning away, thinking that others would get the wrong idea. I guess he took notice and made a loud scoff, he probably wanted me to hear that. I was about to give em' something to scoff about when one of the bar tenders came up. It was that ugly ol' hag.

"Hey kiddo, want me to get you something? Some soda or juice? Why not some milk since it's proven to make midgets grow?" some nearby drunks heard her and caught on to her crude joke.

The boy hada' calm look on his face and said nothing, continuing to look at the scratched counter which pissed the lady off pretty bad. She leaned on the counter right in front of his face. Close enough to possibly smell her bad breath. She had anger management issues.

"Why not you leave n' find your mommy before I end up whippen' your ass out," she hissed.

The boy made no movement nor did he grimace at her odor, he just responded, "Why not you whip that ass of yours in shape while I spit on your wrinkled face instead."

I gotta hand it to em', that was a pretty good comeback. Good enough for the woman to swing a fist at his mug. He lowered his head while she swung right above it, barley touching his spiked hair. She missed. She hit a wooden poll behind her, and fell back from the force. Then she slipped on something, and that was the end of her. I dunno weather she was dead or unconscious. Hopefully dead. At least she was now outta the situation.

I took a sip of beer from the mug, then glanced over at him. He was still in that same position when he first entered. He really must have a burst of confidence to dodge a swing like that.

The _little_ brat.

He took notice and glared at me with those piercing cold eyes.

"What?" he darkly asked.

Before I could give em' an answer, a group fellas approach him. They looked like trouble. Serves him right for acting like he was all that.

"Yo _pipsqueak_, you shouldn't be here all alone, unless ya wanna bitch up somethin'," said a tall, young, buff guy. He looked like the leader.

A shorter guy snickered at the threat, agreeing with his boss. The kid didn't say anything, which was catching my curiosity. I turned my head just a crick for a better look.

His eyes where closed, his elbows supporting his weight on the table. "Pipsqueak?" he asked.

I could have sworn the heat in the bar had vanished. Damn his voice was like ice.

"Yeah, gotta problem with it, _boy_?" another gangster joined.

This was getten' pretty good. I hunched over and moved my head a little more. I got front row seats for a good show that just began. I also saw that the rest of the bar lowered in volume. The people were just as interested as I was.

"And if I do?" the kid asked, turning around from his stool to face the group that was about to teach em' a lesson.

The buff guy scowled, stepping forward. "Ya asken' for a fight?" he threatened.

"You're mistaken; you are the ones asking for an ass kicking," the boy said irritatedly, scratching his temple like he was in a normal conversation. "Mind you, you're inviting me to fight. Correct?"

The gang looked like a pack of wolves surrounding a single, hopeless prey.

The leader chuckled darkly. "Why not we just make you eat those words n' rip that fuckin' face that's starten' to piss me off?" he asked his followers, cracking his knuckles.

The other men sneered in agreement, closing in on the boy. He was pretty much helpless now. Gotta admit, that was pretty unfair.

It caught me off when the kid just sighed, standing from the stool and started to roll his shoulder joints. Was he actually getting ready to fight these guys? He was nuts. Something was completely wrong with his brain cells.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time with juvenile people such as yourselves," he spoke in a monotone putting his hands in his pockets. "You take the honor of starting."

The next moment, a guy yelled, "Get em'!" and they all pounced on the boy.

It was pretty much over in a second. Poor kid. Just a reminder for him to never overestimate his limits. I finished the mug of beer in my hands, disappointed that the show ended that quick. I fished in my pockets for the pay and slammed it on the counter when I got the right change.

I turned around to exit, but was met in the face with one of the gang member's backs. The force made that jerk n' I fly back a couple feet into an empty table. It took me a couple seconds for me to come back to reality, and when I did, the guy I bumped into was underneath me, and knocked out.

I looked up just in time to duck when another flying body came over my head, crashing into a table full with customers. I heard a lot of grunts n' pounding, and turned where the flying people where coming from.

What I saw, was unbelievable.

That kid was up and at it, every man that attacked him; he swiftly dodged and gave a swift kick to the gut or a blow to the face, with his hands hidden in his pockets. Every guy was falling before him, at the boy's feet! How was he doing that? Everybody was watching, amazed at the kid's skills, but continued cheering the gang to keep going.

"Why you little son of a—" the leader didn't finish his curse when the boy, magically appeared behind him, giving the tall man a soft chop on the base of his neck.

It was over like that. Every gang member was on the floor, knocked out or groaning from pain. The boy stood in the middle of the pile of bodies, simply dusting his jeans.

He looked at a nearby gang member who was still conscious. "Don't underestimate your opponent," was all he said before turning to the rest of the crowd, which I was still on top of one of the unconscious man on a broken table. "Anyone else willing to end up like these dumbassess, step forth," he announced.

The bar was now fully silent. Nobody volunteered. I was too dizzy to even think about it, but what I can say was that kid got every single one of us pissed, and fascinated. He was such a show-off.

That _lil'_ son of a-

"Toshiro!" a voice called from the back door.

Everyone, even I, turned our heads to see the owner of that cheerful voice, and out stepped the most beautiful woman I have every laid eyes on. She was tall and slim with long fiery hair and had an enormous, sexy bosom. Damn was she gorgeous. How could I have missed her passing by?

Wait… did she just call that lil' brat, Toshiro? Was she his ma? I regretted ever calling him a son of a bitch, cause' that woman, was a _Goddess_.

The kid looked towards the lady. _My_ lady…

"Ma—"

I thought he was about to say 'mama'. But that thought erased instantly when she jumped to him, bending over, cutting him of by… _kissing_ him.

Everyone gasped, stunned about what that woman did. They still had their full attention to what was happening. Well, you don't get to see this everyday.

When the woman broke that kiss, she flirtatiously put a finger to his nose, giving him a playful scowl. "How many times must I tell you sweetheart? Don't call me Matsumoto anymore." She then pinched his nose.

The kid, turned red. "R— Rangiku," he mumbled.

The woman… Rangiku, stood up, "Good!" she chirped.

The boy, whose name was Toshiro, crossed his arms and gave her a frown. "What took so long? I had to come into this stinking bar and wait."

"Sorry love. There was a line, and only one stall." She bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We can get going now." She took a step, her high heeled boots stepping on one of the unconscious bodies.

"Huh?" she looked down, then rolled her eyes. "Honey… you got in another fight?"

So that's why he didn't look so scared when the group ganged up on em'. He was use to that stuff.

"It wasn't my fault! They started it." He explained.

"Oh, you're just protecting me, because you love me, right?"

The kid lowered his head, to hide his reddened face. "Shut up."

The brilliant smile on the woman's face widened. "Oh Toshiro! I love you too!" she then hugged the pipsqueak.

His face was in her chest. In between her boobs. Those lovely curved mountains.

"Rangiku! Stop!" the boy whined.

He looked like he was chocking.

"Nope! Not until you call me by my pet name!" she resisted.

"People are watching!" he informed.

The boob goddess looked up at us.

Looking at us.

Looking at _me_...

Wow. She even had gorgeous eyes.

She grinned like an angel. "Please don't mind us! We're just having a moment of love!"

"Rangiku! They don't have to know that!" the boy protested again, squirming, trying to get out of those two hills of paradise.

If I were in his shoes, I would just go deeper in those…

"Ah-ah-ah! You're not getting away with it this time!"

"Rangiku!" he continued complaining.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Toshiro…please say itm" she then said softly, "I want my one true love to say what I want to hear."

Her voice looked like it had an affect on him since he stopped squirming and sighed in defeat.

"Please release me… … …" he started.

The woman's stunning smile that looked too wide on her face, spread a few more inches. "Say it," she repeated.

"… … … my fluffy bunny buncakes…" he finished.

What kind of stupid pet name was that? A couple of ladies in the audience gave a romantic sigh or one of those annoying "Awwwwwww!"'s. I just wanted to scream, "Hey! You were just against him a few seconds ago!" but bit my tongue… I nearly bit it off when I saw what happened next.

She kissed him… AGAIN! My woman, kissing that little brat!

"Good boy! That's your treat for doing so well!"

What was he? A dog?

They both held hands, exiting the bar, stepping over the knocked out bodies. The door closed behind them, and there was a few moments of silence. We were all shocked by what we had seen.

A punky kid.

A beautiful woman.

Together?

More silence…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I saw her first!"

"No, she's my woman!"

"In your dreams!"

Before I knew it, there was chaos and flying chairs everywhere. This bar was now a War Field. Even the ladies were having a cat fight over the scrawny squirt or boasting about their beauty compared to that queen that just left.

Idiots…

I went to the end of the bar, avoiding the battles, and sat on the only stool that somehow survived. "Order!" I called, needing another beer.

The ugly old hag then slowly stood up, staggered to me and placed both hands on the counter. "Whaddya' want handsome?" she asked, sounding drunk.

She still had the side effects from that blow earlier. I groaned, which couldn't be heard from the background noise. The lady read my thoughts and nodded, preparing another mug of beer, then shoved it to my direction.

Before I took a sip, I saw those two odd lovebirds in the window. The woman, Rangiku skipping cheerfully and dragging the boy behind her to what appeared to be an ice cream shop. I lowered the jug of beer to stare at the bubbling fluid, then raised it above my head.

"Cheers to Toshiro, for getting himself one hot beauty." I said to myself, then jugging that beer down.

But before I drank the final gulp, my eyes automatically looked back out the window. They were both sharing a large cone of ice cream, the boob goddess licking the kid's lips.

Yes. Cheers to that boy, Toshiro.

That one, _lucky_ bastard.

**~End~**

**A.N.: Whoo! That was whack. It's hard to write an opposite gender's point of view, but it was fun seeing through a man's eyes, I guess. Well, anyways, I'll see you readers again in another oneshot! **

**Review! Thank you!**

~Supreme


End file.
